jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:DraixWD/Nowa Historia (do zmiany)
Witajcie! Albo mae govannen jak kto woli. Poniżej macie tę próbę napisania czegoś co może się komuś spodobać. Jeżeli będzie jakiś błąd to proszę piszcie, choć starałem się pisać to jak najlepiej po ostatnim opierdzielu. :D Teraz tak o samym opowiadaniu, fabule itp., główny bohater jest wnukiem Czkawki. Kilku bohaterów z filmów miało ciekawe przygody, ale to objaśnię kiedyś. :D ''' '''Jak będziecie widzieć te 3 kropeczki, to oznaczają one przesunięcie w czasie. Dopóki będzie ono małe (kilka dni max) nie będę nic pisać. Gdy przerwa będzie większa będzie to opisane. Miłego czytania. :D Prolog Człowiek w podeszłym wieku wchodząc do pokoju zastał dziecko grzebiące nożem w kawałku drewna, zauważył, że rzeźbi smoka. Usiadł koło niego patrząc z zaciekawieniem na ruchy dłoni dziecka. Nóż powoli gładził kwadratowe fragmenty. - Co to za smok? - spytał chłopak kończąc rzeźbienie. - Najbardziej przypomina Śmiertnika Zębacza – odpowiedział spokojnie. Chłopak wyciągnął z szuflady kartkę i węglowy ołówek i podpisał figurkę. - Chyba czas na mój trening? - zasugerował. - Tak, dobra pora, chodźmy – odparł starzec. • Stanęli na małej polanie otoczonej lasem, kilka minut drogi od wioski. Były tu przygotowane wcześniej stanowiska do ćwiczenia celności strzelania i rzutów oraz mały skład bronił, były w nim miecze, topory i włócznie każdego rodzaju. Nauczyciel uzbroił się. - Skup się i uderzaj czysto w tarczę, – nakazał trener – zdążysz nauczyć się walczyć skutecznie. Uczeń przytaknął i uderzył ostrzem w środek tarczy nauczyciela. - Za słabo – skarcił go opiekun. Młody uderzył mocniej. Usłyszał to samo. Zamachnął toporkiem od tyłu przerzucając go do drugiej ręki, z której zostało wyprowadzone uderzenie. - Siła dobra, technika zła. - Czemu ma być dobrze według nauk, skoro jest mniej efektywne? – spytał młodzieniec. - Bo to podstawa. Podstawy należy opanować, bo bez niej prędzej zrobisz sobie krzywdę niż komuś - wytłumaczył starzec - Opanowałem ją. Mogę walczyć. - Uwierz mi, nie możesz. Za kilka lat, proszę bardzo, ale teraz masz się uczyć. - W takim razie sprawdź mnie,– zaproponował – nic nie stracisz skoro i tak cię nie pokonam. Mężczyzna wyciągnął miecz z pochwy trzymając go luźno przy nodze. Chłopak zamachnął się toporem, jednak jego uderzenie zostało bardzo szybko odbite, a na jego torsie wylądowała noga przeciwnika. Przewrócił się. Trener nakazał mu wstać. Młody podniósł się szybko czekając na uwagę. Zamiast niej dostał bokiem głowni w policzek. - Skup się! - nakazał starzec. Chciał sprawdzić czy jego uczeń potrafi się bronić. Ciął lekko w jego prawy bok, chłopak uskoczył i uderzył toporem w ostrze miecza. Mężczyzna wypuścił broń z ręki. Chłopak chciał wykorzystać okazję. Machnął bronią na oślep, byleby przeciwnik lekko się odsunął i nie był tak stabilny. Poszło po jego myśli. Młody zaszarżował obejmując nauczyciela w pasie próbując go obalić. Ten jednak zdążył ustabilizować ciało i objąć ucznia podobnie. Po kilku chwilach chłopak został rzucony w bok i przyciśnięty do ziemi. - Coś umiesz. Jak na twój wiek, jest dobrze, nawet bardzo, – odpowiedział lekko zdyszany podnosząc miecz – ale musisz ciągle ćwiczyć. W końcu będziesz mógł bezpiecznie opuścić wyspę, jeśli tylko będziesz chciał. Chłopak pokiwał głową na znak zrozumienia. Porozmawiali jeszcze trochę i rozeszli się w swoją stronę. Prolog dedykuję Othiel, za to co napisała ostatnio oraz za pomoc. :D ''' '''Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze żyjecie po przeczytaniu tego... czegoś. :D Zachęcam do napisania moich błędów. :D Test Chłopak stał przed drewnianymi, ubrudzonymi krwią drzwiami swojego domu. Przypuszczał, że gdy do niego wejdzie zastaną go mało ciekawe wieści. „Może pójdę do lasu? Wrócę, gdy reszta będzie spać” - przeleciało mu przez głowę. „I tak mnie to nie ominie” - odpowiedział sobie w myślach. Wziął głęboki oddech i naparł na drzwi wchodząc do domu. Kilka metrów za wejściem była jadalnia, w której stał duży, dębowy stół. Dalej był duży pokój gościnny. Znajdowała się tam rozłożona skóra niedźwiedzia, która w formie dywanu zasłaniała klapę w podłodze prowadzącą do piwnicy. Pod ścianami bocznymi stały fotele obite jaczą skórą. A z tyłu dębowy regał. - Synu - zaczął ojciec, gdy ten wszedł do domu, i nakazał mu spocząć. - Zanim nasi przodkowie przybyli w to miejsce co roku na wiosnę odbywał się festiwal sprawnościowy. Młodzież startowała w kilku konkurencjach. Odkąd jednak tu jesteśmy to wygląda dużo inaczej. Dzieci na trzy tygodnie opuszczają rodziców i muszą przetrwać w lesie. Po powrocie są podsumowani. Później wynika kto poradził sobie najlepiej, a kto najgorzej. I teraz jest czas, byś ty i twoi rówieśnicy zaczęli ten test. - Wiedzą już? - spytał chłopak. - Powinni wiedzieć. Data była ustalona, a to czy rodzice ich poinformowali to inna sprawa - wyjaśnił. - Mhm – mruknął. - Pamiętaj, że jako mój następca musisz dawać przykład. - Wiem - rzucił idąc do pokoju. - A kolacja? - krzyknęła matka z kuchni. - Niepotrzebna. "Trzy tygodnie poza domem. Tylko ja i las. Wyspa jest duża, ale raczej będę się spotykać z resztą. Ciekawe jakie będą grupy. Może nie będzie. Może w trakcie się podzielimy." • Gdy po obudzeniu się zszedł na dół, nikogo nie zastał. Zjadł szybko śniadanie i ruszył do twierdzy. Wszedł bocznym wejściem, by nie przeszkadzać, gdyby było jakieś zebranie. - ... Jest to trudny egzamin - przemawiał wódz - rozłąka może być dla wielu z was trudna. Zawsze macie możliwość się wycofać i wrócić. Oczywiście wtedy nie będziecie postrzegani jako pełnoprawni wikingowie. - Chłopak zachichotał. Uważał bowiem, że prawdziwych wikingów już nie ma. Przynajmniej nie w tym miejscu. - Teraz macie godzinę, by wziąć potrzebne według was przedmioty. Zbiórka w twierdzy. Rodzice poszli pomagać swoim dzieciom. Wódz został. Chłopak podszedł do niego od tyłu. - Nie powiadomiłeś mnie o zebraniu. Jak wiele im powiedziałeś o tym co nas czeka? - spytał z lekko udawaną złością. - Rozwinąłem im cześć historyczną. Nic szczególnego. - Mhm. - mruknął - jakieś zasady są? Jakieś zakazy? Czy coś tego typu? - spytał. - Brak. Po prostu wróćcie żywi. - odparł. - Jesteś pewien, że możemy zrobić wszystko byleby wrócić o własnych siłach? - spytał chcąc się upewnić. - Jestem. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do siebie i skierował się do wyjścia. - Arturze... - chłopak odwrócił się. - Ustaw hierarchię wśród młodych. Syn skinął głową i wyszedł. Ruszył powoli w stronę składu broni, przy którym ćwiczył. • "Brak zasad. To wspaniała zasada. - mówił do siebie w myślach uśmiechając się - Trzy tygodnie nic nie robienia, bo nikt nie przemyślał jednego scenariusza. Wioska zapewni mi to co potrzebne. A ja znalazłem miejsce, by obserwować las. Jest na tyle wysoko, by nikt nie myślał o schronieniu się tam." Cała droga minęła mu na zachwalaniu swojego planu na najbliższy czas. Gdy dotarł do składu założył topór na plecy, a na niego oszczep. O ostrze broni zaczepił kołczan pełen strzał, a łuk wziął w rękę. Miał jeszcze sporo czasu, więc poszedł do domu zjeść coś większego by nie zabrakło mu energii. Po posiłku ruszył do twierdzy. Znów wszedł bocznym wejściem. W wielkiej sali nikogo nie było. Zasiadł więc na na brzegu podestu, na którym stał stół, na którym wódz rozkładał notatki. Kilkanaście minut później przybył wódz i kilku rodziców z ich pociechami. - Długo tu czekasz? - spytał zdziwiony ojciec. - Kilkanaście części jednej z dwudziestu czterech części doby - odparł z uśmiechem wiedząc, że wikingowi zajmie chwilę zrozumienie tych słów. Ojciec mruknął tylko w odpowiedzi i zasiadł na wodzowskim fotelu. Oczekując często spoglądał na syna, który rozmawiał z jedną ze swoich rówieśniczek. Miał pogodny wyraz twarzy. Oczy mu się świeciły, co świadczyło o jego zainteresowaniu. Oczekując na odpowiedź, ciągle uśmiechał się serdecznie, zyskując sympatię znajomej. Na ułamek sekundy zmienił swój wyraz twarzy na zwyczajny i posłał ojcu chłodne spojrzenie. Dziewczyna nawet tego nie zauważyła. Ojciec, który siedział dość daleko, zwrócił uwagę na krótką zmianę. - Od poprzedniego zebrania minęła godzina - zaczął, gdy wszyscy wrócili do twierdzy. - Niedługo znajdziecie się w lesie zdani na siebie. Waszym celem jest być w stanie stawić się tu o własnych siłach za 3 tygodnie. Sposób nas nie interesuje. Jeżeli uznacie, że nie dacie rady, wasi rodzice chętnie przyjmą was do domu. A teraz wyjdźmy na powietrze. Po wyjściu młodzi ustawili się w szeregu i czekali na sygnał do opuszczenia wioski. Tylko syn wodza stał z innej strony, schowany za rogiem twierdzy czekał aż ojciec da reszcie wolną rękę. "Droga wolna" - dobiegło do niego. Ruszył powoli w stronę gór. Miejsca, w które mało kto w jego wieku chciałby się zapuścić. Musiał minąć las, w którym wielu jego rówieśników będzie przebywać. Spotkał kilku z nich, ale nie zwracał na nich uwagi. • Około godziny później dotarł do podnóża gór. Nie były to wielkie wzniesienia, ale wystarczająco wysokie, by można było obserwować las i wioskę. Czekała go niezbyt trudna wspinaczka do małej jaskini, w której miał już wcześniej przygotowane posłanie. Po dotarciu do celu chłopak rzucił w kąt łuk razem ze strzałami. Spojrzał na niego. "Kusza byłaby lepszym wyborem" - zwrócił sobie uwagę. Odwrócił się i wsparłszy się na toporze, obserwował wioskę. Popatrzył chwilę na samo ostrze, po czym zwrócił je ku sobie. Przejechał po nim palcem dociskając go lekko. Palec pozostał taki sam. Chłopak pokiwał tylko głową na boki. "Warto by rozpalić ognisko i przygotować jakiś posiłek" - stwierdził na głos. "Albo..." - to mówiąc chwycił łuk i kołczan, po czym zsunął się po zboczu góry, hamując ostrzem topora. Po dotarciu na dół strzepał pył z ubrań i ruszył w stronę plaży, na której bywała wataha wilków. Gdy był już na miejscu nałożył strzałę na cięciwę. Naciągnął ją i wystrzelił w kierunku jednego z członków grupy. Pocisk trafił w klatkę piersiową, którą przebił dosięgając serca. Zwierz zaskomlał i padł. Kilka pokrewnych mu psów wypadło zza dość sporego głazu, jednak one również zostały potraktowane strzałami. Po uporaniu się z tymi, które próbowały bronić siebie i tych, którzy jeszcze nie zaryzykowali walki z obcym, ruszył by zebrać łup. Każdemu z celów wyciągnął strzały, a kilka z nich związał w jeden ładunek i zarzucił na plecy. Nie uszedł kilkudziesięciu kroków, gdy usłyszał głośny warkot za plecami. Odwrócił się powoli, po czym zrzucił z pleców łup. Był to wilk wyraźnie większy od swoich pobratymców. Widocznie dopiero wrócił z polowania, bo pysk miał jeszcze we krwi. Chłopak nie miał wątpliwości - zwierz będzie walczył z całych sił, ściągnął więc topór i szykował się do szybkiego cięcia. Wilk skoczył, celując szczękami w szyję chłopaka. Ten jednak zdążył już wyprowadzić mocne uderzenie, które trafiło w bok atakującego. Rannemu teraz krew kapała z świeżego cięcia ciągnącego się od łap przednich do tylnych. Wielkość śladu na broni świadczyła o głębokość cięcia, które bez wątpienia dosięgnęło mięśni. Teraz przeciwnicy badali się wzrokiem, próbując odgadnąć ruch oponenta. Jeden mógł stracić przyszłość, drugi nie miał nic. Pozostała mu ostatnia walka, mimo że krwawiący, to nie chciał się poddać. Szykował się do skoku. Nie wiedział czy się uda, czy padnie martwy od razu po oderwaniu się od ziemi. Już naprężył mięśnie i miał wystrzelić w górę, gdy poczuł piekielny ból blisko serca, czuł jak coś go rozrywa od środka, a on powoli gaśnie. Czuł dziurę w swoim ciele, która paliła go od środka. Padł. Chłopak patrzył na ciało wilka, które miotało przez moment nogami po czym zastygło. Przykucnął obok zwłok, przy których leżał bełt z kuszy. Zaczął go oglądać. Z daleka wyglądał jak zwykły pocisk, z bliska natomiast widać było wyrzeźbione runy i symbole. Rozpoznał je bez problemu. - Możesz wyjść. – krzyknął w las, wstając. Zza krzaków, oddalonych około stu kroków od martwego wilka, wyszła rudowłosa dziewczyna odziana w futrzaną kamizelkę, takie same spodnie oraz buty. W ręku trzymała naciągniętą kuszę, a przy pasie miała dwa miecze. Za jej głową widać było rękojeść trzeciego. - Ładny strzał – rzucił idąc w jej kierunku – ale nie był potrzebny. - Nie chciałam, by cierpiał, a znając ciebie cały las by to słyszał. - Oh, to nie moja wina, że przyszedł w tym momencie. Gdyby był tu później później to nic by mu się nie stało, a gdyby był wcześniej, to by zginął mniej boleśnie. - Możemy zmienić temat? - spytała. - A na jaki byś chciała? - Gościny? - Co masz na myśli? - spytał, dziwiąc się nieco. - Jako, że masz mały łup – mówiąc wskazała na kilka wilków, które chłopak miał zarzucone przez ramię – to możesz pójść do mojej grupy i zjeść z nami kolację. - Nie powiem, żebym był chętny do spędzania czasu z twoimi znajomymi, ale lepszy posiłek w grupie niż samemu. - Potem możemy urządzić mały turniej. Jeżeli będziesz chciał zostać dłużej, to przynajmniej będziemy wiedzieć, czy nadajesz się i czy twoje zdanie się może liczyć. - Ciekawy pomysł – odparł. – Nie boisz się o zdrowie swoich towarzyszy? - Czemu mam się bać? Potrafią się obronić, mimo że nie mieli takiej ilości ćwiczeń jak ty. - Albo ty. - zwrócił uwagę na ich relacje w dzieciństwie. - Ja wcale tak dużo nie trenowałam, przynajmniej nie miałam tak bujnej historii z tym związanej. - Wiesz, że nie lubię o tym wspominać. A widać, że charakter masz po babci. - Żebyś wiedział, że mam - zaśmiała się. Tak rozmawiając dotarli w końcu do małego obozu. Na środku żarzyło się duże ognisko, a pod drzewami rozmawiało dwóch chłopaków. W oddali widać było dwie dziewczyny zbierające drewno. - Poznaj Maksa i Conora. Tamta blondynka to Elis, a brunetka Akira, chociaż nazywamy ją „Chmurą”, bo jest strasznym lekkoduchem - przedstawiając towarzyszy skinęła na każdego. Conor patrzył z lekką wrogością na przybysza, gotów sięgnąć po swoją włócznię i jej użyć. - To jest Artur i dziś zostanie z nami na kolację. Potem urządzimy mały turniej i podejmiemy decyzję czy zostanie, czy nie. - Teraz walczmy. Chętnie sprawdzę czy syn wodza jest taki sprawny jak mówią. - rzekł z zapalczywością Conor chwytając za swoją włócznię. Maks, który był nieco bardziej rozważny zastanowił się chwilę, czy na pewno chce robić sobie za wroga kogoś, kto może wpłynąć na decyzję wodza, który bywa porywczy. Po chwili jednak wyciągnął swój toporek bojąc się, by towarzysz nie uznał go za tchórza. Artur spojrzał tylko na kuzynkę, by ta pozwoliła mu zająć się tą dwójką. - Potem. Najpierw kolacja. Conor, pomóż mi przygotować te wilki - rzekła spokojnie. Na ten moment to tyle, za tydzień postaram się dopisać resztę. :D ''' '''Proszę o napisanie KAŻDEGO błędu, który zauważycie. :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania